Inuyasha: Lost in time
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: Gohan happens upon a well and falls in. When he emerges he finds himself in the feudal Japan. Please drop a review if you have a minute!
1. Chapter 1: Down the well

Chapter 1:

Gohan walked through the forest near his home, he had finished his studies and was looking for something to do. It had been 6 months since he had destroyed Cell. Gohan giggled when a small bird landed on his finger, and fluttered away when he laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what seemed to be a shrine of some kind.

' Higurashi Shrine.' A little metal plack said. Gohan slid open the very old and rotted door. He looked down inside the empty well, and noticed bones. Gohan placed his hands on the well and leaned forward, the wood gave way and Gohan plumeted to the bottom of the well. "That sucked." Gohan laughed at about as he dusted himself off.

"That's strange, I could have sworn there was a roof on this shrine." Gohan saod as he flew out of the well, but when he landed everything was different. The tree's, the land, he felt out of place. A pretty girl emerged from the brush followed by what he recognized as a monster. "Help me!" She screamed in terror.

Gohan used his Fathers instant transmition technique and put him self between the monster and the woman. "Out of the way boy!" The monster telled swinging a large club at him. Gohan extended his arm, and stoped it. "Leave and I won't be forced to destroy you." Gohans calm but accerting voice startled the beast.

"How dare-" The monster began to say but was cut of by Gohans fist in its stomach. It collasped and coughed and gagged. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked the pretty lady holding out his hand. "Kagome!" a mans paniced voice came from the tree's. The man landed next to the gilr, it was obvious to Gohan he was in love with her.

"Hey brat." the man called after Gohan as he began to wander off. "Yes?" Gohan asked turning back. "What are you? You don't smell like a demon, but you don't smell all human either." Gohan shrugged at the man with dog ears question. "Hey! Come here for a second." The lady, who had been adressed as Kagome by the man called.

Gohan walked back over to them and plopped down in the grass. "How old are you?" Kagome questioned. "12." Gohan answerd with a smile. "Where do you live?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Back through the well I think." Gohan answered looking at it. Kagome's jaw dropped, Inuyasha was the other person she knew that could pass through the well.

"Well would you like to eat with us tonight kid?" Kogome asked smiling. Inuyasha was on edge and sort of annoying Kagome as they walked. "Sorry about him, he's in over protective hubby mode right now." Kagome said. Both Gohan and Kagome giggled. Kagome was amazed at how muscular he was, it was unreal. Kagome couldn't help but poke his arm.

Goahn let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?" He asked smiling. "How are you so muscular?!" Kagome asked as she continued to poke his arm. Gohan shrugged and laughed some more. "You know I could have saved Kagome myslef brat!" Inuyasha barked. "Gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Gohan responded as he stopped to look up at the man.

Inuyasha stood there and blinked at him, he had expected the kid to argue with him. "You're so polite!" Kagome really liked this kid. A simeosho watched near by. "Who is this child? His physical strength is greater than even Sesshomaru." Naraku said with concern in his voice. "I will test his strength." Naraku summoned a terrifying dragon. "Destroy this boy, and I will reward you with a jewel shard." Naraku bribed the quite stupid demon.

The Dragon flew off towards Kaede's village. It's dark grey skin a blur as it disappeared out of sight. "He'll be killed." Kanna's emotionless voice came from behind him. "I know." Naraku laughed patting the girl on her head. Gohan walked into the hut with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were spread out around the room.

"This is Gohan." Kagome smiled. "Hello." Gohan waved with a big smile. Gohan's eyes widened at the sight of Sango's weapon, he walked over and picked it up. "Careful it's heavy..." Sango's voice trailed off as Gohan easily lifted it with one hand. "Wow, you're strong!" Shippo admired him with a smile. "Thanks." Gohan grinned setting down the weapon.

Sango and and Shippo were poking and squezzing his arms. Gohan laughed and put his hand on the back of his head. Gohan walked outside and instantly had swrords and spears pointed at him. "We don't like strangers." One of the men said glareing. "leave." The man commaded. Gohan just blinked. "I said leave!" the man swung his sword down at Gohan, who lifted his arm over his head.

The sword snapped in two on his for arm. Everyone gasped. "What the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Gohans shirt. "Can you let go of my shirt, my Mom will skin me if I rip it." Gohan said politely. "Thats it!" Inuyasha tried to punch him. But Gohan caught his caught his fist easily. "H-how?" Sango said startled.

A dragon crashed into the grounded, sending the villagers running at the sight of it. "You must be the boy Naraku told me to kill." The demon laughed. "This shall be quite easy." The dragon laughed again. Gohan gave him a smirk. "Stay back." Gohan said shifting to battle stance. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan began to power up.

The ground around his feet started cracking, and rocks lifted off the ground. He's let out another yell as he powered into super saiyan 2. "His hair!? and his-his power?" Miroku stammered. Inuyasha's jaw had dropped. using instant transmission he appeared next to the dragon, he kicked sending it flying.

A ball of yellow light appeared in his hand. "What is that?" Kagome asked. The dragon shot forward towards them. Swinging it's massive tail at Sango and Shippo!


	2. Chapter 2: An unbelievable power

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha stopped the tail before it could reach Sango and Shippo. "Now Gohan!" Inuyasha's strained voice called out hold off the tail with his Tessiaga. The Dragon was startled when Gohan was in front of him. Gohan pushed his open palm into the center of the dragons chest. In a blinding flash of golden light, the dragon was sent back wards. Followed by a huge golden explosion.

Gohan placed his hands together at the wrist behind him. "Kame-hame-ha!" In a blue beam of energy at the dragon and a large patch of forest. "This can't b-" the dragon started to say but was hit by the blast."H-h-ow is. I-it can't be possible, nothing could be that powerful, especially not a child." Naraku stammered. "Even that powerful demon, he was no match for him!" Naraku couldn't believe his eyes.

Gohan landed infront of Kagome, Inuyasha and the others. What Kagome recognized as electricity flicked around him every couple seconds. All the huts in the near by village were damaged, along with the ground that had cracked around Gohans feet. "I shouldn't have powered up like that." Gohan said looking around the village.

No one said anything, but Sango walked up and looked down at him in shock. "Be careful! He's a demon!" A woman from the village screamed in terror. "A demon?" Gohan said quietly to himself raising an eye brow. "I'm not a demon?" Gohan said incredibly confused. Gohan let his power disapate and transformed back. Gohan glanced back at the others.

Everyone but Sango and Inuyasha, who just looked annoyed had a scared look on their face. "Whats wrong?" Gohan asked blinking as he looked around the small room. "They're afraid of you." Sango said throwing a piece of stokeing the small fire. Gohan frowned and went outside and leaned back against the wall. After a while, Kagome got up and went outside.

She saw Gohan smilingas he gently pet Kilala, asleep in his lap. 'How can someone so strong, be so gentle?' Kagome thought to herself. "It's my fault that the village is so badly damaged." Gohan said still stroking the twin tales head. "I could have beaten that dragon without powering up. I just wanted to scare this Naraku person the dragon was rambling about." Gohan shook his head.

Sango emerged from the hut. "I'm about to set out to slay a youkia in a village not to far from here, would you like to join me Gohan?" Sango thought it would be good for him to get out of the village for a while. Gohan nodded and gave Sango a wide smile. Kilala jumped up and transformed, Sango patted kilala's back, signaling for him to jump on.

"Its okay, I can fly." Gohan responded as they began to fly off. "How did you get so strong?" Sango asked as they stopped to rest by a tree. "It's in my nature." He shrugged dusting off his blue and purple shirt. Five men erupted from a near by bush brandishing swords. "Give us your belongings and we won't kill you." A man said.

'He's obviously the leader.' Gohan thought digging in his pockets to give them what he had. He knew he could win a fight with them, but it wasn't worth what he had in his pocket. "And you wench, you're coming with us. I need something to ebtertain me." The increasingly annoying man smirked. Sango let out a growl and clutched her hiraikotsu.

"No." Gohan said stepping forward. The man raised his hand, but Gohan pushed the man with one hand sending his flying backwards. "What are you?!" one of the terrifyed bandits asked shakeing. Gohan leaned forward and all the men fell down in fear. "Run." Gohan whispered. The jumped to their feat and took off into the forest, followed by their limping master.

Sango covered her mouth as she giggled. "Thanks Gohan." she laughed taking out some of the dry foods Kagome had given her. Gohan nodded with a smile. "You want some?" Sango asked pointing at the cup. "Yes ma'am." Gohan nodded with another smile as he sat next to her. She watched as birds landed on his shoulders and his hands. Not even half a day ago she watched him almost destroy a whole village, just by powering up.

And now he has birds landing on him as if he couldn't hurt a fly. "How can you get them to do that?" Sango asked amazed. "I don't, animals have always seemed to really like me." Gohan responded still smiling and giggling every time a bird would come or go. Gohan held a finger with a bird on it, up to Sango's shoulder, it gave a small hesitation then jumped onto her.

Sango gave him a grin.

Inuyasha sat in the corner and grumbled to himself. "Baby, I wish you'd stop pouting." Kagome's voice came from across the hut. "I'm not pouting! And I could have saved you all! I didn't that brats help!" Inuyasha snapped. "So one persons stronger than you, so what?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

Inuyasha sat on the other side of the room and growled. "That's it." Kagome put her hands in fist and walked over to him. Kagome grabbed his forelocks as she plopped down and yanked him into a kiss. Kagome pushed back again. "Babe? I love you, but you're killing me."

"I love you too." Inuyasha said looking away.

Sango and Gohan approached began to approach the human village. Sango stopped n=and pulled his chin to look at her. "While we're in the village, don't do that whole powering up thing you did earlier." Sango commanded. "Yes ma'am." Gohan answered immediately.

"Good." Sango smiled as they walked towards the village in the fading light. "thank goodness you're here!" a pretty woman from the village came running towards them. "The demon is under my home!" the frantic woman said pointing at the hole that led underneath her home.

Gohan and Sango peered inside but couldn't see anything. "Gohan, will you go in and see if you can take care of it?" Gohan nodded and slid down into the whole. He looked towards the back of the cavern, and could see a small out line. He got close and it was a small girl. Gohan blinked and raised his hand, but the girl let out a whine and winced.

As if Gohan was going to strike her. She had white hair and a blue kimono with black and green flowers on it. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave Gohan!

Chapter 3:

Gohan reached out and brushed the small girls bangs from her face. 'She's so beat up.' Gohan thought to himself. He could see tears streaming down the girls face. "Come on, lets get you out of this place." Gohan said with a smile. The girl took his right before Gohan picker her up, and carried her outside. "Thats the demon?" Sango asked, and she was more than a little suprised.

Gohan shrugged and kept walking till they were completely out of the village before he sat on a rock and set down the girl. Her kimono was dirty and stained with blood and dirt, and her black eye made her purple eye's seem dim. "You gotta a name cutie?" Gohan asked brushing off some of the dust on her kimono. "Kaya." the little girl said whiping her nose with her sleeve.

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief to whipe her nose.

"I really wish Sango hadn't takin off with that boy without me, he could be dangerous!" Miroku grumbled jealously. "As long as that brat's not near me I'm okay." Inuyasha said rolling on his side. "How dare you! That little monsters out there with my wife!" Miroku scolded Inuyasha who shrugged with one shoulder. "And what would your plan be to stop the 'little monster' huh?" Kagome asked leaning forward with a very sarcastic look on her face.

"I-I'd draw him into my wind-tunnel!" Miroku snapped his fingers. "Have you notice he can disappear from one spot an appear in another?" Kagome asked sarcasticly. "I-I-I" Miroku stammered. "I'm bigger than him!" Miroku just blurtted out a reason he would win. Kagome raised her eye brow but didn't answer. "Face it, he's not dangerous, you're just being jealous." Kagome said. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Its getting late, we should probably make camp." Sango said as Gohan walked, carrying the small girl on his back. "Here, I have a way we can get back tonight." Gohan patted his shoulder signaling for Kilala to jump on, and then placed 2 fingers on Sango's forehead. Sango was shocked when they were in front of Lady Kaede's hut.

"How'd you do that?" Sango said looking at Gohan and back at the hut rapidly. "It's a technique my Dad taught me." Gohan whispered, trying his best not to wake Kaya. Gohan and Sango came into the hut, carrying the small girl. "Who the hell is that." Inuyasha asked glareing at the boy.

"The 'Demon' we were supposed to kill." Gohan said softly, laying his shirt over the girl. "I'd rather you'd keep your shirt on around my wife." Gohan blinked confused as Miroku and Inuyasha glared at him. "Or are you trying to entice my woman-" Miroku began to say. "Stop." Gohan's assertive voice stopped the monk.

"Don't be jealous, although, he is really cute." Sango teased. Gohan could feel himself beginning to redden. "He sure is." Kagome agreed with her friend. Inuyasha and Miroku scowled at him. Looking for something to distract him from the dirty looks he picked up one of Kagome's books.

Kagome was doing a page of home work, and Gohan glanced over at her and she was asleep. Gohan gently removed the pen from her hand and fell asleep himself.

Gohan awoke to someone giggling madly. He looked up to see Inuyasha and Kaya in some sort of a wrestling match. Gohan sat up, and brushed the few tangles out of his hair with his hands. Gohan, walked down to the near by river, where the two girls and the monk were getting a drink of water.

"Still refusing to put a shirt on?" Miroku asked. Gohan didn't respond and Sango gave him a light slap in the chest. Gohan removed his shoes and dove into the water, it was nearly November so everyone looked shocked. Gohan floated on the surface of the water for a 10 minutes before he got out.

Sesshomaru emerged from the tree's across the river. "Are you the boy everyone is talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. "By the tone in your voice it sounds as if you already know the answer to that." Gohan retorted turning towards him. "Be careful Gohan, he's stronger than he looks." Miroku warned. Sesshomaru glared at Gohan.

Sesshomaru shot after him, spraying him with poison. "Gohan!" Sango and Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared when the poison cloud settled. "I hope that you can do better than that." Gohan's calm voice shocked Sesshomaru.

"You guys take cover." The others did as he said and took cover behind some large boulders. Gohan began to to power up. Tree's snapped in two and water became choppy. Sesshomaru stepped backwards, in disbelief. "Ahhhh!" Gohan powered into his super saiyan 2 form.

"Impossible." Sesshomaru said to himself sensing his power rise even more. But out of no where the boy disappeared, Sesshomaru himself being thrown forward across the sand after Gohan had kicked him in the back. The others gasped. "Wha-t are you?" Gohan ignored his question. "I'd prefer not to fight you." Gohan admitted.

"But if you decide to continue, you'll die. You're not a fool, I can tell." Gohan waited for his response. "You are more powerful than I, continuing in a hopeless battle would be foolish." Sesshomaru left, and the others looked on astonished.

'A demon feared through out the demon world, had just admitted he was not Gohans equal?!' Sango thought to herself. Inuyasha landed with Kaya clinging to his back. "What's going on!? Are you guys okay?" Inuyasha looked around for Sesshomaru.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked back at Gohan. "He realized he couldn't beat me, and admitted he wasn't my equal and left." Gohan said as he transformed back.

"I'm so sick of you! You smug little brat, I want you gone! Now!" Inuyasha screamed in his face.


	4. Chapter 4: An insidious plot

Chapter 4: An insidious plot

Gohan stood there and blinked up at the very angry Inuyasha. "I didn't mean to make you mad." Gohan said. "That kid is way too polite.." Sango said to Miroku. "Well you did." Inuyasha snapped. "This is my group and I want you out!" Inuyasha was red and leaning over the seemingly unintimadatable Gohan. "I really wish Gohan would just pumble him and get it over with." Shippo said with a sigh.

"You're right, this is your group, and if wish for me to-" Gohan began. "Sit boy!" Kagome interrupted him, followed by the crack of Inuyasha hitting the dirt. "Gohan, you're welcome here as long as you choose to stay." Kagome said placing her hands on the boys shoulders. Gohan gave her a huge smile and hugged Kagome.

Kaya jumped into Gohan's arm unexpectedly. "Hey Kiddo." Gohan smiled at the girl as he repositioned her onto his hip. The walked through an over grown path deep in the forest.

Sesshomaru removed his armor and looked at the shattered back plate of his armor. "Useless." Sesshomaru tossed the armor away, as it had been damaged beyond repair. 'It's strange, I did not sense any anger from the boy, or any desire to fight.' Sesshomaru thought too himself as he cracked his neck. "What a pecular child." Sesshomaru said as he walked off.

"Hey mut-face!" Koga's said instigating a fight with Inuyasha. Gohan and Sango had dozed off by a near by tree. "What do you want ya skinny wolf?" Inuyasha barked back growling at him. They continued to bicker, as they're argument continued. "Shut up." Gohans comanding voice came from the shade of the tree.

"Who the hell is that brat?" Koga raised an eye brow. Koga disregarded the boy and walked towards Kagome. "Stop." Gohan's voice was carried an annoyed tone as he stared down the wolf. "Look kid, you'd better shut the fuck up." Koga postured "I suggest you leave." Gohan began to stand. "Stand back Kagome, I gotta teach this kid some manners!" koga lunged at Gohan, but he wasn't there anymore.

Koga let out a yelp as Gohan punched him in the left-side of his face. Sending him into a tree. 'He's so fast, faster than even me.' Koga sat up. Inuyasha leaned back against a tree, and waited for Koga's thick headed self to go after Gohan again. "You got lucky." Koga said spitting out a mouth full of blood. Gohan narrowed his sights on Koga.

"Where'd he go?" Koga blinked confused. But had his thoughts interrupted by Gohan's knee slamming into his face. Koga created a crater when he hit the forest floor. "Are we done here?" Gohan yawned, ready to get back to his nap. "Just getting started." Koga winced as he got his feet.

"Gohan, please don't hurt him too badly?" Kagome asked nicely. Gohan nodded and gave Kagome a gentle smile. Koga leapt at Gohan. "You shouldn't have looked away!" Gohan caught his fist, and yanked him into an elbow which rendered him unconscious.

Gohan rolled his eye's and walked away, Kaya who had been hiding behind Kagome, ran over to take Gohans hand as he walked. They made camp for the night.

Gohan woke up, and found it hard to move, along with a strange smell lingering in the air. "You have inhaled our poison? Yet you are not unconscious?" A man dress in a black and blue kimono stood near by. "What have you done to them?!" Gohan demanded.

"I don't have time to play games." The man said very monotone. Suddenly the others began to fade away. "What the hell!?" Gohan cried out. But the man along with his friends, were gone!

"Hello!?" Gohan looked about panicked. But no one was around. Gohan could feel tears running down his face. A Saimyosho watched from near by. "Excelent, if I can get him where I want him, I can absorb him into my bosy, and then no one would be my equal." Naraku laughed stroking Kanna's silky white hair.

Gohan stood in a meadow, with his head in his hands. He looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him. "Dry your tears." Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence. Gohan sniffled a little and wiped his eye's with his for arm. "Where is my brother and his companions?" Sesshomaru searched for their sent.

"Someone took them." Gohan sniffled again. "Interesting." Sesshomaru said turning around. Gohan ran after and walked next to him, the man didn't say anything so Gohan didn't think he cared. "Where are we going?" Gohan finally asked after an hour of walking.

"We are going to retrieve you're pathetic companions." Sesshomaru responded. Gohan just nodded as they kept walking. 'I do not know what is compelling me to help him.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. The only one he liked was the demon slayer, Sango, who found strangely attractive.

A demon jumped from the tree's onto the path. "I don't have time for you!" Gohan yelled annoyed, sending a blast of energy into the demon. It let out a shrill scream before it was destroyed by the attack. "Do you know who took them?" Gohan finally decided to ask.

"Yes, it was a filthy vermin named Naraku." Sesshomaru's usually calm and composed voice had a hint of anger on the end. Gohan, couldn't help his overwhelming desire to destroy this Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5: Naraku's plan fails

Chapter 5:

Kagome sat up, her arms and legs tied together, she squirmed trying to get free. "Naraku!" Kagome yelled at the despicable demon standing at the entrance of the room. "What do you want with us?" Kagome demanded. She glanced back. 'No Gohan?' She thought to herself. "It seem's that friend of your's was not greatly effected by my demon ninja's poison.

"So I will use you and your companions, as bait to lure that remarkable young man to me." Naraku laughed. "What could you possible want with Gohan?" Kagome asked with growing concern. "I will absorb the child, and become the most powerful being in existance!" Naraku grinned. "What are you going on about?" Inuyasha questioned him sitting up.

"Surley you all can not be so niave, there is nothing in this world that could challenge him in strength." Kagome and Inuyasha gasped.

"And what's your plan to absorb him then?" Inuyasha chuckled. " And if I threaten your lives, the boy will allow me to absorb him without hesitation." Naraku left the room.

Kagome could feel tears coming to her eye's. "Don't worry Kagome, Gohan would never allow himself to lose to someone like Naraku." Inuyasha reassured her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A little toad scrabbled from the bushes ahead. "Mi lord! Two demon ninja's have kidnapped Rin!" Sesshomaru's eye's widened. "I see." Gohan could sense his concern and love for this Rin person, despite how he's acting. Gohan's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of Sesshomaru's fist a top the toad thing's skull.

Gohan lifted the toad onto his shoulder and walked after Sesshomaru. 'Naraku, what are you scheming this time?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"It would seem that Lord Sesshomaru, and Gohan have teamed up to destroy me." Naraku laughed. One of the demon ninja's slid open the door and tossed Rin into the room with the others. The demon ninja glared at Naraku and left the room. "Let us go!" Sango's voice called out, with a banging as she kicked the wall.

"Those two should be here soon, and I will become invincible!" Naraku's bellowed out an evil laugh. "Damn, I can't move!" Inuyasha struggled to get free. 'Gohan, please be careful.' Kagome thought biting her lip.

"Is this Naraku demon powerful?" Gohan cracked his neck as he asked the question. "No. He is just a coward who hides behind others." Sesshomaru responded coldly. "And I- We will crush him tomorrow. The two demon ninja's jumped onto the path ahead.

"You two." Gohan's voice snapped. Sesshomaru's eye's widened as the air seemed to thicken. Sesshomaru gave the men an evil grin and stepped aside. Gohan stepped forward slowly and calmly. "Out of my way." Gohan commanded. Both of the demon ninja's slid into battle stance.

"Tell me what your master wants my friends for?" Gohan narrowed his sights on the two in front of him. "Like we'd tell y-" Gohan put his knee into the one on the rights stomach. The other backed away slowly. Before the demon ninja could react before Gohan kicked him in the face.

Sesshomaru chuckled and continued down the path.

Gohan and Sesshomaru stopped in front of a palace surrounded be huge stone walls. Gohan flew over the, and Sesshomaru had no problem jumping over them. "Gohan's here." Naraku and Inuyasha said at the exact same moment.

"Ah, Gohan, and Lord Sesshomaru, you have finally arrived." Naraku emerged from the palace. "Where are my friends?" Gohan questioned immediately. "In time." Naraku responded. "No. Tell me where they are now!" Rocks were being to shake, and Gohan hadn't even begun to power up.

"Tell me!" The stone walls behind Gohan cracked. Naraku took a step back. "First, give me the three jewel shards you have in your possession." Naraku held out his hand, revealing a terribly tainted jewel. Gohan dug into his pocket and pulled out the tree jewel shards.

"You mean these?" Gohan questioned. "Yes. Now hand them over!" Naraku was growing more and more impatient. Gohan tossed the jewel shards straight into the air, and raising his hand and flattening his palm, he destroyed them in a blinding flash of light.

Naraku watched as Gohan disintergrated his precious jewel shards, with a smirk on his face. "You fool!" Naraku insulted. "I will destroy you!" Naraku lunged forward and got nothing but air. "I assume you are looking for me?" Gohan said, hovering 50 feet off the ground.

Naraku growled and flew up to his level. "I will absorb you! And become invincible!" Gohan smiled and dropped back to earth. "Unlikely." Naraku raised an eye brow.

During their little stand off Sesshomaru slipped inside the palace and found his brother and his companions. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rins excited voice came when he slid open the door. "Sssh Rin." Sesshomaru began to untie the others and picked up Rin.

"Foolish boy, you may be powerful but you cannot beat me." Naraku laughed. Tiny pieces of his body shot from the tree's and onto Gohan. But, he didn't seem frightened. "Pathetic." Gohan began to power up, and the pieces of Naraku were destroyed instantly.

"As if that would work on me." The ground cracked, a hundred feet in all directions.

"Wind scar!" naraku's barrier came up without a second to spare. "I see Lord Sesshomaru has freed you, how sweet." Naraku laughed darkly. Naraku's eye's shot back to Gohan as he powered up even more. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan exclaimed as the palace was blown to bits.

"You're dead!" Gohan slammed his knee into the barrier, blasting through it and punching Naraku in the stomach. "Oha." Naraku spit up blood as he flew across the ground like a rag doll. "This is where you die! Kame-hame-haaaaaaaa!" Gohan sent the attack hurdling towards Naraku.

"No! This can not be!" Naraku was blasted by the attack.

Gohan walked over and picked up the tainted jewel. "And now to destroy this." Gohan tossed it high into the air and blasted it. ensuring the jewel would be gone forever.

That's it.

Please if you have the time drop a quick review, and give me some idea's and maybe some things to do differently?

Thank you!


End file.
